All I Want For Christmas Is Edd
by Dajypop
Summary: Sometimes the best Christmas presents don't come wrapped.


**Title:** All I Want For Christmas Is Edd  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
**Setting:** Kevin's House  
**Pairing:** Kevin/Edd  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1361  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Yaoi/Gay/Slash/Shonen-Ai, Fluff, Underage Drinking  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Sometimes the best Christmas presents don't come wrapped.

**AN:** In a festive mood, I seem to be fandom-jumping to write some Christmas fluff. xD I hope you guys enjoy! I've been listening to the Christmas Eve song from Animal Crossing, and it's good to put me in the mood to write. ^^

**All I Want For Christmas Is Edd******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The tinkle of bells seemed to be all around the Cul-De-Sac this close to Christmas time, and it always brought a smile to Edd's face to see his friends pitch in. Everyone (save for Eddy) had thrown in some money to get a Christmas tree that was currently seated in Kevin's lawn; The center of the Cul-De-Sac had been a bad place, as Eddy's father had nearly ran it down trying to get out of his driveway. Sarah and Jimmy had donated a few old toys to the tree, Kevin and Rolf had painted some old beer cans and drilled holes in them, placing lights inside, and Double D had made a pretty 'rad' star for the top, according to Nazz.

Even now, the smartest of the Ed-boys was busy tinkering away with the tree, humming carols under his breath as Ed scooted about on the ground, checking constantly how much snow had fallen. It kept the small smile on his face, even as he heard the front door to their childhood enemy's home open and close. Jogging down to the tree with his hands in the pockets of his letterman, he gave a small tilt of his head in acknowledgement.

"Double Dork, don't you think you've done enough?" He chuckled, watching the way the boy shook in his light jacket. It wasn't really the best thing to wear in this weather, but it allowed him more movement than his usual coat. "You look like you're about to start tweekin'."

"K-Kevin," He started, voice shaking as his jaw did, "I-I'm fi-fi-fine. I ju-just want t-to get these li-light to wo-wo-work better, m-more efficiently…" Blushing slightly, though it was most _definitely_ from the cold, and not from the hand suddenly pressing to his near-frozen cheek, he glanced away, pretty blue eyes suddenly half-lidded.

"You're already turning into a Dorksicle, why don't you come inside and warm up some?" The elder male smirked slightly, "I've got hot cider~?" He added on a sing-song tone, that smirk preparing to rip his face in half.

"O-oh, Kevin, th-that's a really wo-won-wonderful offer, but-"

"You should go get warm, Double D." Ed spoke up, having seated himself on the other side of his friend, and looked up with a happy smile, "I can go find Eddy, see what the Scrooge is up to."

"A-are you certain, Ed?" Always looking out for his friends, he turned his eyes on the broader male, before his hand came up to scratch his bare scalp. Shuddering from the feeling of Eddward's chilly hand on him, the tallest Ed-boy nodded.

"Yeah, Double D, I'm sure. Go get warm." Smiling dumbly as he stood and began to toddle off to Eddy's house, the thinnest of the three turned back to Kevin and gave a soft chuckle.

"Alright, Kevin. I suppose a few minutes in the warmth of your house won't kill me." Sweeping the smaller under his arm, the redhead turned them to his home and nearly scooped the other up to take him inside. After a moment of manhandling him into his arms, he carried the smaller bridal style into the house and closed the door behind them.

"K-Kevin, honestly, I can walk-" The younger started, trying to wiggle away only to be thwarted by a kiss that shocked his system into override. Heart hammering in his chest, brain nearly offline, and breath caught in his throat, he stayed stock still for a moment before gently leaning into the kiss. When it broke apart, he looked up shyly, "W-what was th-that about?"

"Well, we're under the mistletoe, Dorkus." He started, pointing up with the hand closest to Double D's shoulder, "And I've wanted to do that for a long time. So, how about some cider and we'll sit in front of the fire, huh?" He started, giving a bit of a dopey smile as he brought the other into the house, laying him out on the couch gently.

"U-uh, okay, Kevin… I-if that's what you want." Shaking for more than just the chill still biting at him, he smiled a little, watching Kevin disappear. When he returned, he had two mugs in his hands, and set them on the coffee table. Picking up the blonde as though it took no effort at all on his part, he manhandled him around until they were seated with Kevin's legs propped on the table and Double D seated in his lap. Taking up his drink and handing the other his, the pair sat in silence for a bit.

"S-so… You wanted to do this for a while?" He questioned, taking a sip from his drink and cringing slightly. "I-is there alcohol in this?"

"Yeah, I, uh. I've wanted to do this for a long while." Pausing, he grinned into his mug before taking another large gulp, "Just a shot of my dad's whiskey. He won't miss it. It'll help you warm up."

"K-Kevin, alcohol doesn't _actually_ warm you up! It dilates your blood vessels and makes warm blood pump closer to the surface, giving the illusion of being warmer…" The smaller teen replied, his slight frame preparing to jolt from the athletic male behind him.

"Hold on, Double Dumb. Trust me, okay? Just… Sip it, if you don't like the taste. I think hard cider's the best. Dad's been giving it to me for years."

"B-but you're not old enough for alcoho-" Turning in the other's lap to try and look at him, he was stopped mid-sentence with another heart-stopping kiss that left him sheepish and utterly adorable when they pulled away. "...O-okay." He finally murmured, moving to sit sideways, his thin legs over Kevin's muscled thigh, and his back pressed into one strong arm. Cradling the younger easily, the redhead smiled.

"There, now, isn't this the best Christmas present ever?" The jock chuckled, taking another long pull from his mug.

"Christmas present…?" Tilting his head into that strong shoulder as he felt a kind of warm, tingling feeling spreading through him, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

"All I wanted for Christmas was to finally at least admit to you that I liked you." Came the easy, murmured reply as he set his empty mug aside. "What would be better would be if you would accept me as your, uh. You know. Boyfriend." So, the liquor had done enough loosening that he wasn't too embarrassed by the word, at least.

"B-boy-boyfriend?" Squeaking more than he'd intended, he looked up with those large blue eyes that seemed to envelop Kevin's attention like a warm pool.

"Yeah, but, hey, no pressure. Not like it's that important…" Playing it off as best he could, he coughed and glanced away, obviously a little awkward, now.

"N-no, wait, uh…" Gently setting down his drink, he reached for the other's face, bringing it back to look at him and smiling softly, "I… Think I'd really like that."

Trying not to let his usual air of cool brevity leave him, he leaned in for another kiss, maybe a bit more energetic this time. It was nice, knowing that he wasn't turned down by the smartest kid in Peach Creek.

"Thanks, Double D. This is the best Christmas ever." He whispered against those soft lips, resting their foreheads together. The night, from that point on, was filled with soft presses of lips, gentle, slow and passionate, peppered with the occasional needy, hungry ones.

When the alarm in his pocket went off to tell him he had to be home, he left Kevin with a kiss before heading for the door. Almost as an after thought, Kevin called after him. Catching up to the other easily, he brandished his letterman and smiled cheekily.

"I want you to have it… Think of it as an extra present."

"Thank you, Kevin." The sweet, almost goofy smile on the younger's lips made the ginger's heart melt, and he watched the slighter slide into the much-too-big coat.

"Suits you, Dork." Kevin chuckled, ruffling that stupid sock he insisted on wearing before the other was gone, out the door and towards his own home.

Best Christmas, indeed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **That was way too much fun. I'm having a lot of fun with these Christmas themed stories. 8D Expect more to come!


End file.
